


Два раза, когда Питер грязно домогался Стайлза, и один раз, когда нет

by TinARu



Series: Бурбоновый автостоп [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Были в истории их отношений два эпизода, которые Стайлз не мог выкинуть из головы.





	Два раза, когда Питер грязно домогался Стайлза, и один раз, когда нет

**Author's Note:**

> Вблоквел Бурбонового автостопа.  
> В фике присутствует в каком-то смысле харассмент, даже не знаю, как это безобразие обозвать...  
> Действие двух частей фика разворачивается до событий Бурбонового автостопа, третьей - во время. В самом миди было упоминание двух раз, когда Питер некрасиво домогался до Стайлза, и вот они))

В первый раз это случилось, когда Стайлз и Питер отмечали годовщину существования их великолепного дуэта. Три года - это вам не шутки. У них были взлеты и падения, Питер пару раз устраивал некрасивые сцены, в которых ревность мешалась с чем-то Стайлзу совершенно непонятным. Стайлз же прекратил вваливаться пьяным в стельку к нему домой, когда у Питера проходили, кхм, интимные встречи. Они даже смогли вознестись над собой и, после крайне неприятной реакции Питера на начавшиеся отношения Стайлза с Дереком, снова начали общаться. Стайлз был на седьмом небе от счастья. У него были стабильные отношения, в Нью-Йорке наконец появились друзья, любимая и единственная Кора решила задержаться в Большом яблоке и даже его Питер… Остался его Питером. У Стайлза все было замечательно. 

А потом Питер нажрался, и все пошло наперекосяк. Немножко, но факт оставался фактом. По неясной причине Хейл решил, что домогательства в машине - это хорошая идея.

Стайлз как сейчас помнил, как тащил пьяного в стельку Питера из бара и грузил в машину. Сам он почти не пил, а вот Хейл набрался неприлично сильно для самого себя. Все началось в дороге, когда Питер немного оклемался.

\- Что за нахуй? - Стайлз чуть было не въехал в фонарный столб, когда почувствовал на своем бедре тяжелую руку. Рука нагло гладила и щупала тонкие брюки, вследствие чего коже Стайлза тоже доставалось. Питер рядом очаровательно улыбнулся и пьяно хохотнул. 

\- Ты веди, сладкий, веди. А я тут помогу тебе, ох, крутой поворот какой. О чем я? Точно, я тебя расслаблю, хороший мой. - Рука по-хозяйски накрыла пах, и у Стайлза в голове воцарилась пустота. Питер либо спутал его с одним из своих бойфрендов, либо охренел в край. В любом случае, надо было приводить его в чувство.

\- Иди ты далеко, глубоко и надолго, сволочь. Лапы убрал! - Рявкнул он громко, и резко затормозил на светофоре. Руку Питера он с боем оторвал от себя, потом ударил шаловливую конечность со всей дури, а напоследок сильно толкнул Питера в плечо. Пьяное тело начало заваливаться в его сторону, и Стайлз зло выматерился. - Чтоб я с тобой еще бухал, скотина чертова, мудак хренов, козел неблагодарный. 

Питера с трудом удалось вернуть в более или менее устойчивое положение, и Стайлз продолжил путь. До квартиры Питера оставалось пара кварталов, но такими темпами все это грозило обернуться катастрофой, ведь, отвлекшись на тупорылого таксиста, врезавшегося в мерседес, он пропустил движение сбоку. Горячее дыхание опалило шею, на талию легла рука. Через секунду Стайлз уже чувствовал осторожные поцелуи где-то в области ключицы. Гребанный Питер Хейл… 

\- Ну ты и сука, сладковолк, - зло пробормотал Стайлз и с силой ударил Питера локтем в живот. Волчара только тихо охнул и принялся вылизывать шею. Тут Стайлз совсем рассвирепел и начал угрожать. - Не уберешь руки, я достану из бардачка аконит, сука, и всажу тебе всю дозу, понял? 

\- Какой неласковый, - пробормотал Питер в шею и все же немного отстранился. Его рука снова скользнула на пах и там вольготно улеглась. Все бы ничего, но Стайлз был здоровым молодым мужчиной нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, а Питер - его соблазнительным другом-бисексуалом. Стайлз говорил, что абсолютно ненавидит пьяного Хейла? 

\- Ты идиот или притворяешься? Сказал же убрать лапы, потому что в противном случае я возьму у папы циркулярную пилу и нахер отрежу тебе сначала руку, а потом член, усек? - Рука сдвинулась на бедро и опять замерла. Стайлз решил смириться хоть с какой-то победой. 

К тому моменту, как они подъехали к квартире Питера, тот успел еще два раза повторить попытки более откровенных посягательств, но каждый раз получал от Стайлза ворох угроз и сильные удары по рукам, животу, плечам и один раз даже по челюсти. У дома Стайлз с силой отогнал от себя мысль выкинуть Питера на обочину, да там и оставить, но сдержался. Этот мудак все же был одним из его ближайших друзей. Возможно, даже лучшим другом. Оставлять его валяться в грязной канаве - это слишком. 

Решительно вздохнув, он вышел из машины и принялся выгружать практически отрубившуюся тушу на улицу. Уже в лифте Питер слегка пришел в себя и каким-то до безумия странным жестом провел губами по щеке Стайлза. Сердце забилось бешено быстро и на секунду захотелось не оставлять Питера в квартире одного, а остаться там с ним. Но Стайлз мужественно взял себя в руки, нашел в карманах хихикающего и говорящего скабрезности Питера связку ключей и отволок того в кровать.

И да, он должен был с криками уйти, хлопнуть дверью и вообще обидеться на веки вечные. Но вместо этого он стянул с Питера грязную одежду, поставил на тумбочку стакан воды и перед уходом поцеловал Питера в лоб. Тот только тихо заворчал во сне и слабо улыбнулся.

На следующий день Питер написал двадцать смс, звонил как минимум трижды и извинялся так долго и так искренне, что Стайлзу стало неловко. 

Про причину он так ничего и не спросил. Питер же ее после так и не озвучил. 

***

Во второй раз такая хрень произошла на свадьбе Лоры. Стайлз пришел с Дереком, и в пути они переругались, поочередно обвиняя друг друга во всех грехах. Причину ссоры они как всегда не могли вспомнить уже на следующие сутки, но тогда все казалось предельно серьезным и драматичным. Немудрено, что прибыв на место, Стайлз быстро клюнул Кору в щеку и сбежал к Питеру. А после церемонии и вовсе поменялся за столом местами с Лидией и принялся надираться со старшим Хейлом на пару. При всех гостях и при Дереке, сверлящем их взглядом всего в паре метров. 

Именно в тот момент, когда они пили с волчарой на брудершафт, Стайлз осознал, что никто по сути их вместе никогда не видел. Все знали, что они общаются, но обычно в присутствии друзей Стайлз и Питер не позволяли себе отрываться по полной. Так, только обменивались остротами и ничего не значащими новостями. Но во время свадьбы они наконец показали, как хорошо знают друг друга. Громко смеясь над пошлой шуткой Питера про волков и спаривание, Стайлз пропустил момент, когда сладковолка переклинило. Просто почувствовал крепкую хватку на талии и прикосновение губ к щеке. Его тут же охватила паника, и он шокированно поднял глаза, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с Дереком. Дерек по другую сторону стола покраснел лицом и выглядел готовым прибить всех собравшихся. Рядом снова низко засмеялся Питер, и Стайлз осознал, что в заднице.

\- Дорогуша, харе меня лапать, - сквозь зубы прошипел Стайлз и тут же понял, что снова ошибся. Кора, медленно встающая из-за своего столика, злобно сощурила глаза, а Дерек практически зарычал. Питер же… Скотина снова хохотнула и прикусила мочку уха зубами. Стайлз взмолился, чтобы ему оказали милость и убили прямо на месте. - Питер, мудак, убери руки. И зубы от уха, изжевал уже все, хватит.

\- Я только начал, - сипло пробормотал Питер и как-то смутно знакомо опустил руку под стол вниз. Давняя история в машине, о которой они оба старались не вспоминать, явилась взору как живая, и Стайлз заскрипел зубами. 

\- Помнишь, я когда-то шутил, что запихну тебе в глотку аконит и отрежу хуй циркулярной пилой? Так вот, я не шутил.

Стайлз уже знал, что половина гостей на них смотрит. Знал, что Талия Хейл с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не подойти и не вытолкнуть их со свадьбы взашей, он видел это даже со своего места. Знал, что Лора и Пэрриш убьют его и Питера с особой жестокостью после медового месяца. Знал, что Лидия потом сдерет с него три шкуры, ведь смотрела она крайне нехорошо. Знал, что Кора никогда не забудет эту историю. Знал, что Дерек ему не простит. А еще он знал, что устраивать Питеру скандал он не будет, как и обижаться на него после. 

\- Я ничего не забываю, сладкий, - пробормотал Питер и вытащил все же из-под стола руку. Чтобы тут же закинуть ее Стайлзу на плечи, заключая его в крепкие объятия со всех сторон, и придвинуться ближе. Стайлз очень старался не поворачиваться к нему, потому что Питер настойчиво тыкался губами в щеку, скулу, уголок губ. Рука сжалась на ноже.

\- Мне жалко твою рубашку от Армани, но, клянусь нашей многолетней дружбой, я пырну тебя ножом, так и знай. Столовым ножом, чтобы ты понимал, Питер. 

\- Не будь букой, хорошо ведь сидим, - Питер все же чуть-чуть отстранился, оглядел обстановку, подхватил со стола бокал с вином, в котором было даже слишком много аконитовой настойки, и залпом выпил. И все это не разрывая тесных объятий с бедолагой Стайлзом. Именно что бедолагой, ибо он такого не заслужил. - Я, может, просто хочу мило провести время со своим сексуальным и абсолютно несвободным другом. Вдруг по итогу свадьбы ты все же освободишься, а? 

Стайлз прекрасно видел, что Питер после этих слов посмотрел прямо на уже практически багрового Дерека, и понял, что пора валить. Резко встав, он подхватил Питера под руку и потащил к большому фонтану, очаровательно приветствуя многочисленных гостей и посылая воздушные поцелуи новобрачным.

Через минуту Питер уже отплевывался от воды, крутя мокрой головой, Стайлз поправлял намокшие манжеты, а Дерек неподалеку как-то измученно усмехался. Потом Кора и Талия приводили Питера в порядок, Стайлз извинялся перед своим парнем, а свадьба продолжала идти своим чередом. 

В итоге дома они скандалили с Дереком еще час или два, а потом занялись сексом. Казалось, что трахались они чисто для галочки. 

По классике жанра Питер позвонил на следующий день, извинился и поклялся, что больше никогда такого не повторится. Стайлз, куря в окно, старался ему поверить. Ровно как и не сожалеть. 

*** 

В третий раз… В третий раз они были в Денвере, Стайлз больше не встречался с Дереком, а Питер уверенно домогался до него который день их автостопа. Они не пошли в бар, от усталости ноги с трудом волочились, поэтому они закинули вещи в номер, да там и остались. Кровать в номере была огромная, двуспальная. И она была одна. Стайлз залез на нее первый, подпрыгнул пару раз, а потом оказался прижат сильным телом сверху.

Питер некоторое время вглядывался ему в глаза, и Стайлз всем сердцем чувствовал, что сейчас произойдет что-то страшное. Поезда сойдут с рельс, ад замерзнет, небеса разверзнутся, время пойдет вспять. Он понимал, правда. 

Когда они с Питером жадно начали целоваться и стягивать друг с друга одежду, Стайлз осознал, что домогательств в этот раз особо и не было, как и бурбона. Была только жажда, похоть и бесконечное желание почувствовать то, что таилось в Питере столько лет. 

Питер переплел их пальцы, ободком кольца с лунным камнем обдавая холодом, и накрыл губами скулу в настолько нежном поцелуе, что Стайлз лишь развел бедра шире и отчаянно вцепился в мощную спину рукой.

Сил сопротивляться больше не было, бастионы пали, и Стайлз на секунду понял, как много упустил за эти годы. Понял, да забыл, ощущая жадные поцелуи и сильные руки на своем теле.


End file.
